Great Grandma's Guest
by youngjusticefanatic
Summary: The (very) long (hopefully) awaited sequel to Great Grandpa Cap. Captain America and Spider-Man are related, Aunt May died and now someone broke into their flat. And shot Peter. Disaster. No Slash
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, long time no see. This was meant to be part of my GGC 2 one shots. Instead I made a story ready to post. Here's chapter one. PS first bad guy is a DC villain I nicked.**

 **Disclaimer. I don't own the characters.**

It was a lazy day in the Parker-Rogers house hold. Steve had a boring meeting and Peter had homework. Neither was particularly interesting but it was Saturday and Steve wasn't on a mission. That meant take out and TV. The house always lacked food on a Saturday, thus, the take out. Plus neither of them could ever be bothered to cook on a Saturday night. Peter said he thought the stove felt cursed on Saturday, which Steve guessed was teenager for lazy.

Peter struggled through his last page of boring questions. He might like science classes but he preferred _seeing_ how things reacted with Tony and/or Bruce rather than writing page after page of questions and answers on it.

At last, his work book was up to date and he had an entire weekend free! Peter wanted to go out for a swing and he wanted a nap. It was a really hard choice but in the end, a yawn decided for him. Considering he had done his homework sitting on the living room floor, Peter got up and stretched before flopping onto the nearest sofa. He was asleep in seconds. It probably had something to do with his late night patrol and then the phone ringing too early this morning for Steve. Sometimes Peter really _really_ hated his super hearing.

It felt like five minutes later when Peter felt his shoulder being wobbled. It had a weird effect on his weird dream which he cannot remember but he knew it was weird. Peter opened his eyes and gazed up at his last living relative. Steve was crouched down next to him, shaking him out of his weird dream and into his weird life.

"Time?" grumbled Peter.

"Time to get up." Steve laughed as he slowly stood up. His knee clicked loudly as he reached full standing position.

"Getting old there, gramps." Peter joked yawning and sitting up.

Steve wacked Peter lightly on the head causing the teen to laugh while the older man grumbled.

"But seriously," Peter said rubbing the palm of his hand into his eyes, "what time is it?"

"Time you got a watch." Steve joked.

Peter glared causing Steve to smirk.

"It's almost four and I thought you had homework." Steve said, wandering into the kitchen area.

Peter groaned loudly.

"I'm sleeping because I've _done_ my homework!" he complained stumbling after Steve.

Steve raised his hands into a defensive position.

"It's your fault I'm sleeping anyway," Peter said, grabbing a glass. Steve raised an eyebrow. "Who gets a stupid phone call at seven AM! I mean come on!"

"That's not that early." Steve justified, moving out of the way of the sink to let Peter through. "It was Tony, he could have called at five."

Peter shivered in horror filling up his glass with water.

"Seven is just fine." He corrected. He sat on the edge of one of the counters getting a disapproving look from Steve, which he ignored. "How was the meeting thing anyway?"

Steve leaned on the counter across from Peter and rolled his eyes.

"Tony organised it and he was late, so no surprise there." Steve said as Peter snorted. "He and Bruce have set up these machines to detect strange happenings-"

"Strange as in gas leak or alien?" Peter cut in.

"More alien side of the spectre. Radiation that isn't normal at all or in large quantities. Apparently they picked something up." Steve finished.

"Anything interesting?" Peter asked.

"Tony sent a new drone there earlier today and it didn't really detect anything. There were no cameras in the area so no leads. I think Tony just wanted to boast how smart he was because his machine worked."

"And it picked up a breeze. Congratulations mister Stark, what a master piece of an invention." Peter mocked. Steve grinned.

"I told them to call me if something actually happened and they needed help handling it." Steve said.

"Is Thor at the mansion?" Peter asked, taking another sip of his water and starting to feel more awake.

"No but Jane has a project nearby so he's close enough." Steve said, turning to scan the shelves for food. "And Bruce promised they'd call him for back up first."

"So you're last resort back up?" Peter summed up.

"Pretty much. So that leaves the question, what shall we get for dinner?" Steve said grinning.

Peter held his hand to his stomach, looking like he was contemplating the facts of life.

"I actually have a small craving for Chinese if you don't mind." Steve said before Peter could choose.

"Sounds good. Now, the last question is, movie or TV." Peter said importantly, hopping down from the counter.

"What's on my movie list?"

"Pulp Fiction or Rocky Horror Show." Peter listed.

"Have you seen them?" Steve asked him with a look of confusion. They sounded odd.

"No but can I just say, Rocky Horror is apparently really weird." Peter said, scrunching his nose.

"Fine, let's just browse." Steve shrugged.

Peter's face turned very serious.

"I have a question for you that could affect the outcome of the human race." Peter said importantly.

Steve looked over and raised an eyebrow.

"Do you or do you not remember how to use the remote?"

Steve's face was priceless. He looked so unamused Peter couldn't help laughing.

Steve lunged for the boy, ready to tackle him to the ground. Peter dodged and jumped to safety, close to the living room.

"I'm sorry grandpa, I know it must be hard with your memory sometimes." Peter grinned, crouching on the back of the sofa.

Steve took this as a challenge and dived towards his great grandson, expertly manoeuvring around the furniture. If there was one thing he had learnt about Peter in all the time he had known the teen, it was that he was ticklish. He just had to reach him.

It was three hours later that their Chinese arrived. Peter answered the door like he always did. They were paranoid someone might recognise Steve if they looked long enough. Peter was just glad that the delivery man couldn't come up to their flat and see the mess they made. Steve was reorganising the pillows so that the two superheroes could slouch comfortably while eating.

As Peter went back upstairs he contemplated how much he like Saturdays. Normally Steve was a relaxed guy but he had little rules like eating at the table and home cooked meals everyday unless it was a special occasion. Oh and the food must be healthy. Saturday nights were a nice change.

Peter charged into the flat and found Steve had already put cutlery and drinks on the coffee table and was grabbing the TV remote.

"That's the DVD remote." Peter called out as he went to the sofa.

Steve looked shocked for half a second and quickly changed remotes. The TV stayed black and Peter snorted as he settled down. Steve playfully wacked Peter before switching back and turning the TV on.

The couple sat and ate in the familiar atmosphere. They would laugh at whatever they flicked onto or Peter would mock a serious scene. Steve attempted that and Peter almost spat his drink out laughing. Not many people got to see Steve like this, less got to see Captain America like this, but whatever _this_ was, this calm, this happiness, Peter liked it.

Sadly, like all good things, the peace came to an end too soon. They hadn't been sitting down for more than an hour and Steve's phone went off. After seeing that the caller ID was Bruce, Steve pressed answer and went into the kitchen leaving Peter to slump into the sofa. Was it wrong that he wanted Steve to stay with him for one day? He was his grandson! Surely he got dibs.

Meanwhile, Steve was losing his patience. This phone call was not going well, he kept his voice low though.

"Explain to me again what happened." He growled.

"Look, Steve, I'm sorry, we don't know what happened. There isn't any more I can add. Someone broke into the prototype room and just took the weapon." Bruce was trying his best to calm Steve down.

"So this weapon, it can knock me out? Why the hell did Tony make it?" He wasn't asking a question, he was ordering an answer.

"Tony made it because he's Tony." Bruce said calmly. "And no, it drains your power temporarily. Hang on, Tony's just come in, I'll let him explain."

Steve heard scuffling as the phone exchanged hands.

"Don't shout." Was the first thing Tony said as soon as his mouth was close enough to the mouth piece.

"Why the he-"

"One, doing this project helped me look into your biology. Aren't you interested in how exactly the serum affected you, how it adjusts in you constantly and doesn't drain out? And two, I'm paranoid. What if we have to fight against you?"

"How could yo- I've been fighting bullies my whole life. Why would I stop?" Steve argued.

"What if your perspective changes? What happens if someone gets into your head? What if they blackmail you into killing a bunch of people? You're very spry for an old man!" Tony insisted. "Captain America fighting against America. Wouldn't you like a fail safe?"

Steve was speechless.

"Hey Steve?" Peter called out nervously.

"T-two seconds, Pete." Steve called back, still in shock.

"I'm already focusing on making something against Th- oh crap, hang on." An alarm went off in the background.

"What's-"

"Gramps!" Peter called out more urgently.

"Just a-" Steve started shouting back.

"The weird energy, it's showing again it - oh crap it's in your-"

"CRUD." Peter cried.

There was a loud crash from the living room. Steve didn't wait another second. He charged back in and saw Peter sitting, dazed on the floor by the sofa. The sofa had scorch marks but no burns.

Across the room stood a man that screamed military. His close cropped hair and dark uniform gave that away in an instant, his dark eyes and angry look just told Steve what side he was on, and it wasn't theirs.

"It's funny." The man said. He had no obvious accent. "This gun supposedly makes the great Captain America a mortal man. I wonder what it does to a boy."

The man spoke almost mockingly, waving a black gun with red outlines. It was no longer than the man's forearm but that didn't make it any less dangerous. In a holster around his waist, the man also had a blue gun. It was shaped like an ordinary gun but was bright blue.

Steve jumped into position in front of Peter. He quickly glanced at the teen who seemed to be getting his bearings again but he still looked dazed. Steve looked back over at their intruder.

"Who are you?" Steve demanded.

"I did not think you left a legacy. But apparently you have a grandson, interesting. Who is the mother? Perhaps the serum will be stronger from a direct descendant than further down the line." The man commented. He didn't seem at all bothered by the angry glare Steve was directing his way.

"What do you want?" Steve ordered losing his patience.

"I want to win the war. It appears we did not succeed the first time." The man stated. "I am here to collect the trump card. You."

"The war is over, the right team won, I won't help you change the tide." Steve said. He had no idea what this man was getting at so he was making guesses.

"It's funny," the man said in a blank tone. "Where I come from you have just been declared dead. Does this mean I can collect your corpse and resurrect you for the right cause?"

Steve was starting to piece together this mad man's ramblings.

"I recommend you go back to your own time and lose fair and square." It didn't sound like much of a recommendation.

"And if I don't?" The man said, amusement entering his tone.

Steve felt Peter shift behind him. The teen grabbed the back of Steve's leg to help him climb back into a standing position. When he was standing fully he had to lean onto Steve for support. Although Steve knew this was a tactical disadvantage, he was comforted to know Peter was alright.

"I'm sure I could beat you back a few centuries." Steve said fiercely.

"Considering the child is barely affected by my new weapon, I fear it will have no effect on you." The man said sadly lowering his weapon. Steve didn't relax though. He felt Peter tense slightly behind him. That normally meant things were about to get worse!

"My colleagues will just have to deal with you when you arrive." The man stated, quickly pulling out the blue gun. It was fired with quick and accurate precision.

Steve didn't have a second to think about the situation. As soon as the intruder had brought up the gun he felt Peter's weight push at him, and then he was flying across the room into the wall. Steve looked back in time to see a neon blue bullet hit Peter directly in his stomach just as the boy started falling to the ground.

Everything froze for a second. Peter crashed onto his knees, legs unable to support him and looked at shock at his stomach.

Blue tendrils started making their way across his skin and clothes, starting at his new bullet wound.

Peter looked over to Steve as the blue spread to his neck.

"Grandpa?" Peter said quietly. He sounded cold and scared and very far away. Steve started scrambling to his feet as the last of Peter's skin was covered in blue lines. Then, in a flash of white, he vanished.

Steve was only millimetres away when it happened and there was nothing he could do.

He had all but forgotten about the intruder. When he looked back over the man had raised his gun again and was pointing it at Steve. Before he could fire the window next to him exploded and a mass of red crashed into him. The gun was dropped and the man was crushed against the wall.

"Sorry for the delay, Cap, traffic was-" before Tony could finish, Steve used all his strength to push the iron man suit out of the way. He grabbed the intruder by the throat, lifting him off the floor.

"WHERE'S MY GRANDSON?" Steve shouted. "WHAT DID YOU DO?"

It was then Tony noticed the scorched sofa, the prototype gun he made and the lack of brown haired nerd.

The man cackled as best he could with his wind pipe being crushed. Tony grabbed Steve's arm and yanked it back allowing the man to crash in a mess on the floor, trying to catch his breath.

"Breathe Cap!" Tony said, lifting his face mask to show his face. It had the rare look of concern etched onto it. "What happened?"

" _He_ shot Peter!" Steve lunged at the man again but Tony held him back. "He shot him and he just _vanished_!"

Tony turned to face the intruder. He pointed a hand repulser close to the man's face.

"Explain now or it's going to hurt." Tony demanded.

The man just laughed so Tony made the repulser glow, dangerously close to firing.

"I sent him to the war you just left." The man laughed, his voice scratchy.

That was all Steve needed to know before he knocked the lights out of the man in one punch.

"Please tell me he's not dead." Tony said looking disgusted.

"No, but if he doesn't explain later, he will be." The captain said simply.

It took them less than ten minutes to get back to the main Avengers facility Tony was still in the process of setting up. Clint had picked them up from the roof with a quinjet. Steve had hefted the man onto his shoulder as they moved and unceremoniously dropped him whenever he wasn't moving. Tony had grabbed the weapons and carefully handled them back to jet.

Steve was scaring Tony. It wasn't like he hadn't seen Steve in Cap mode, or concentrating or getting frustrated. But he had never actually seen Steve angry. This wasn't just angry, Steve was furious. He didn't speak a word as they made their way back to the facility or when the man was finally contained in a cell. He just grabbed a chair, slammed it in front of the invisible laser wall and sat down. He then sat there glaring at the man as if his eyes would cause the man immeasurable pain.

Tony decided it was best to let the man brood while he went up to explain what happened. Or at least, the limited amount of what he knew happened.

"Hey Jarvis, can you get any available Avengers here in five?" Tony called up.

"Yes, sir." Said the British AI.

Tony made his way to the nearest conference room, shed his armour and slumped into the nearest chair running his hand over his face.

"I guessed you'd want us here." Bruce made Tony jump as he came into the room. "I had Clint pick me up as soon as he dropped you off."

"Yeah, and he asked why there was blood on the floor." Clint said entering. "Who was that guy anyway?"

"Are Nat and Thor coming?" Tony asked tiredly. The archer and scientist looked at each other. Something had to be serious for Tony not to call them by his nicknames.

"Thor's still with _Lady_ Jane and Nat's on a mission." Clint explained.

"Tony, what happened after I passed you the phone?" Bruce asked urgently.

Instead of speaking, Tony brought up footage of the cell area, specifically the one Steve was glaring into. This just confused the men more.

"I was talking to Steve about the prototype that was stolen-" Tony started.

"Wait, what was stolen?" Clint cut in. Bruce brushed his hand in a 'later' motion.

"And then that weird energy signature came up again." Tony explained. "I could hear Peter calling for Steve but I kept the guy on the phone." Tony started sinking lower into his chair, realisation of how it all fit together, hitting him like a brick. "The guy was in their house. Steve left before I could say where the signal was coming from, something happened that alerted him sooner than I could."

"Tony, what happened?" Bruce said firmly.

"The guy shot Peter. Steve said he shot Peter but Peter wasn't there. Then this guy says that he's gone back in time." Tony finished glumly.

Clint stood gaping while Bruce moved closer to the table. He leaned on it trying not to turn green. He needed the facts first.

"Jarvis," Bruce called out, "I want to speak to Steve."

"Communications are now open with the detainment floor."

"Steve," Bruce started. The man in the video didn't shift from his seat. "I need you to come up here. We need to know what happened."

"You can glare at the unconscious man through the camera." Clint called out causing Steve to glare at the nearest camera. Clint took a step back. Maybe the old fossil wasn't in the mood for a joke he noted.

Nonetheless, Steve got out of his seat and left the view of the camera. Within two minutes he stormed into the room and headed straight for Tony, yanking the man out of his seat by the front of his shirt.

"If Peter's dead, know that I hold you partly responsible." The words held so much venom and hate Tony couldn't think of any retort. He had already guessed that his gun had some part to play in the teen's demise.

"As much as you may hate Tony, reign it in for a sec." Clint said getting serious. "What happened and how does this connect to Tony being an arse?"

Steve let go of Tony and the man stumbled before getting back into his seat. Steve's glare dropped and he turned sad.

"There was a crash in the living room, I go in and find Peter dazed on the floor with that guy-" Steve glared at the man on the projection. "- holding some gun. The guy talks some mumble about being from the war, how I had just 'died' and how it was obvious his team didn't win. He wanted to rewrite history, get a weapon that would win the war, and soon."

Steve went on to explain how Peter had taken a bullet for him, the blue that had patterned his skin and then the bright light. Clint looked as clueless as the scientists which did not bode well for Steve.

Once he had finished they sat in silence. Steve sat there berating himself, criticizing his every move from the last hour, while the others tried to comprehend what had happened.

Surprisingly it was Clint who spoke first.

"He's not dead." He said with complete certainty.

"How in the hell do-" Steve started, his voice rising.

"The guy was aiming at you? He wanted you as his weapon. Why kill the weapon?" Clint asked rhetorically. "It was a mistake to hit Peter but he sent him back in time in your place. I'm not saying that's a good thing. They won't get why this kid landed in their field but they'll know where he came from and expect that he was sent back for a reason. We can use that. It gives us time to plan."

Bruce had started nodding in agreement while Tony started looking slightly more optimistic. Steve just hoped Clint was right.

Steve turned to face Tony.

"Tell me about your gun." He ordered.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again, can I just say I love you all. I almost cried when I checked my email account. That's an astounding turn out for one chapter. I'm terrified this won't live up to expectations.**

 **Just know, I read all your reviews (even people who are reviewing recently for GGC!) and even if I don't respond, I have seen it and (if its not a flame) I start smiling. I thought you might want an update rather than a gushing thank you note though. :D**

 **Enjoy**

 **I don't own anything!**

 **1945**

Peter had a pounding headache. His limbs felt like jelly and he had a feeling he might get to taste his Chinese a second time. None of these were the ideal feelings one hoped to wake up with. Neither was the feeling of being freezing and feeling as if your bed had turned to concrete.

With a loud groan Peter remembered what happened. He felt like he'd slept badly for days so he wasn't sure whether saying he remembered what happened last night was the right phrase.

There was loud shouting outside of his room and Peter opened his eyes. He was in a concrete room, on a concrete floor with a large metal door that had a small square of metal bars so people could stare at him. Peter had a fleeting thought about being a zoo animal but brushed it away to think of the more important matter at hand. He was not in Kansas anymore – or New York. Whatever, thinking made his head hurt.

Peter shuffled into a sitting position and found his limbs were weak. He'd lost almost all his strength. Peter tried to clearly remember why. That guy had said something about it draining his great grandfather's powers. So it had taken his powers away? Peter was having a hard time controlling his panic. It did not help when the door was yanked open and two armed guards entered wearing grey military coats with a red banner strapped around their left arm and a hydra symbol sewn into the right lapel.

As soon as their uniform and symbols registered in Peter's brain he started cursing in his brain. He was in Nazi Germany, in a Hydra base, with no powers. In other words, he was completely and utterly screwed.

Both men were pointing their guns at his face while one shouted words repeatedly at him. He didn't understand at all. It suddenly came to him that the man way trying different languages. Peter could feel his spider sense going haywire but it didn't seem to be working right and he didn't have the strength to care.

"Up! Up!" the man shouted in English, his German accent very prominent.

Peter weakly raised his arms in surrender and attempted to stand. He got as far as putting both feet on the ground before falling back onto the floor. Sadly he didn't had a very solid grandfather to lean on in his weakened state anymore. He really hoped Steve wasn't too upset or freaked. He also desperately hoped that he would sort this out and come get him.

One of the men above him grumbled angrily, waving his gun as if that would give him a burst of strength. Peter tried to get back up but collapsed before he could even get his knees under himself. As he attempted not to feel defeated after his third fail of flopping forwards he felt a harsh kick to his ribs, and then another. When he only responded in groans the men gave up and grabbed an arm each before roughly dragging him out and into the corridor.

He wasn't sure how long he was moving for but he soon found himself being plonked into a chair and steady as he started to topple sideways. He gripped onto the chair to keep himself upright. Once he was sure he wasn't going to flop and he wasn't going to be sick he took note of the room. It was brightly lit but very boring. The walls hadn't been painted and were made of concrete. The furniture was all very fancy looking wood. There was a fancy wooden cabinet on one side, a fancy wooden book shelf with books and fancy wooden ornaments. In front of him was a fancy wooden table that looked unnecessarily big.

The man on the other side of the desk looked worn out but kept himself professional.

When someone started poking him with a gun he realised he was being talked to. One of the idiots that had brought him in was listing through the languages again. Finally he asked in English.

"What language do you speak?" he asked, poking Peter with his gun.

"English," Peter croaked. "And can you please stop poking me with that thing. You poke people with sticks, not guns."

The man opposite him gave an amused smirk and brushed the man off with a wave.

"Who are you?" the man asked, his accent was thicker than the other guy's had been.

"Can I ask a question first?" Peter asked. His throat was sore and his pride felt as floppy and weak as his limbs. "What the hell is going on?"

"I will answer if you answer me this, what year are you from?" the man smirked as Peter's worst fears started coming true. He had hoped this was all a set up.

"2015?" Peter said nervously.

"Amazing, I did not believe Degaton when he said it would work. I guess I am the fool here." The guy in charge grinned. His grin then dropped. "But why send you, you can barely sit let alone help."

"Okay, you are making no sense, literally zilch. What is going on? And why would I help you, you're evil!" Peter complained.

"Who says we're evil?" The man questioned becoming slightly stiff.

"Everyone, history books, old people, teachers, internet, people in general." Peter listed.

"People are ignorant." The man snarled. He got out of his seat and stalked around to the other side of the desk. Peter smirked.

"How does the saying go? Something about how the winners write the history books." Peter stated mockingly. "What does that say about you?"

The man slapped Peter so hard he felt his neck snap badly. He was back on the floor which was upsetting and now his cheek burned. He could also taste blood, it appeared his lip was split.

"You will speak to me properly!" the man snapped. "I am the commander of this base, you shall treat me as such."

The man stormed over and lifted Peter up by his hair.

"Why were you sent, why you!" the man shouted. He lifted Peter's shirt and examined the blue scar that was just above his torso, slightly to right. Peter just squirmed at being held up by his hair.

"Guess he thought I looked pretty." Peter tried feebly.

The commander started laughing.

"You were a mistake, Per Degaton hits each target in the same place, you were not on purpose." The commander stated. He lifted Peter high enough so they were face to face. "If it was not you who was supposed to be shot, who was?"

Peter just glared as much as he could.

"ANSWER ME!" the man commanded.

Saved by the bell had never been a more accurate term. An alarm drilled through the room and echoed through the corridors.

The Commander dropped Peter so he collapsed to the floor painfully. There were words shouted in German and Peter was dragged out again, this time with much more urgency.

Peter could feel the strength slowly but surely enter his legs. It wasn't much but it was an improvement. Peter shifted so his feet dragged a little less and he started attempting to stand. It was futile with how they were dragging him.

"I've got left." Shouted an American voice.

"Fine." Retorted a French accent.

Two gun shots later and Peter plummeted right back down to the ground. At least this time he caught himself with his arms. The guards escorting him now lay dead either side of him. This time Peter really was having trouble keeping dinner down. He closed his eyes and focused on swallowing. It wasn't like he hadn't seen horrible things as Spider-man but that was never easy, and this was another level. He was stuck in a war, these men were seeping blood and it was flooding towards him. He could feel his jeans start to get wet at the knees.

Heavy, firm hands landed on his shoulders causing Peter to jump. His eyes sprung open at the same time.

"Breath kid." The large man said. He had a thick moustache that looked like it sprouted from his nose and just spread downwards.

Peter nodded vigorously, trying to exhale and inhale.

The man in front of Peter ran his eyes over Peter quickly as if to check he wouldn't suddenly drop dead.

"Jones, Morita, secure the rooms." Two more men appeared behind them and went through the way Peter had come. He tried to block out the constant gun fire. "Jacques, I'll get our young friend out of here, cover my back."

'Jacques' nodded before taking lead.

Moustache man hefted Peter to his feet where he wobbled uncertainly. After deciding the teenager wouldn't be able to make his own way out, moustache man put his arm around Peter's waist and pulled Peter's arm over his shoulders.

"Hang tight, kid. We'll get you out." Moustache man stated before starting after Jacques.

"All clear Dum Dum." Jacques called from the next left turn.

Dum Dum? Peter was getting a serious sense of deja vu.

It felt like forever until they made it up to fresh air. Sadly they'd had to climb a lot of stairs. Snow littered the ground. It was only then Peter actually registered that he only had socks on. There was no reason for shoes on Saturday night.

Dum Dum also noticed his predicament and took a left to hide behind the nearest object which just happened to be few barrels. They crouched low in case of gun fire.

"Think you can make it to our truck?" Dum Dum asked glancing from the teen's face to his feet and back.

Peter nodded and they started moving again. He regretted it immediately but kept quiet. If this was who he thought it was, he really didn't want to look any more pathetic.

They reached a large military truck and Jacques stood there with an open door. Dum Dum helped Peter inside and then instructed Jacques to go back and help out if there was anything left. The gun fire had practically all stopped. Jacques ran off.

"You okay there kid?" Dum Dum asked as Peter shivered. With no powers came no advantages against the cold. The idea of having to learn how to adjust to being puny Peter Parker made him almost want to cry.

Peter nodded mutely.

"Yeah right." Dum Dum scoffed before taking off his own green army jacket and wrapping it around Peter's shivering form. It was so snug and warm. "You got a name?"

"Peter." Peter croaked.

Dum Dum rolled his eyes and rummaged around in the truck before producing a metal container. Inside was the most delicious water Peter had ever tasted.

"You know, when someone asks if you're alright, you're supposed to say 'I'm cold and thirsty'." Dum Dum pointed out with raised eyebrows.

"Yeah but my aunt said to never talk to strangers." Peter retorted. It felt so nice not having a sore throat. "She also said not to take things from them but this is comfy, I'm keeping it."

Peter snuggled further into the coat. Dum Dum laughed.

"So, Peter, care to tell me what you're doin' in a place like this?" Dum Dum asked.

Peter could see others emerging from the treeline around them. They all walked pretty relaxed and loudly which didn't bother Dum Dum. He assumed they were friendly.

"I thought I'd go for a stroll in the area." Peter said with a weak shrug.

"Sure." Dum Dum rolled his eyes.

"Back up arrived. We left them to do clean up." Jacques called over as they got closer.

Dum Dum looked over and nodded and gave a thumbs up.

"Peter, meet the Howling Commandoes, the team that saved your arse." Dum Dum said with a bit of a bite in his words. Peter just assumed he was bitter about not being told the truth.

Peter gave a weak wave.

The men piled in the car after an argument on who would drive. Apparently Dum Dum was a deadly driver, and someone called Happy Sam shouldn't be allowed near the wheel.

They all settled in with Peter squished in the back where the others except the driver, a Jim Morita, and the guy who called shotgun, a Brit name Falsworth. The remaining people sat opposite each other on two benches where they could overlook the scenery through the back.

Dum Dum introduced the only person Peter didn't catch the name of as Gabe Jones.

The four commandoes sat arguing in the back while Peter tried to drown out the noise. This was so surreal. He wanted his grandpa to shake his shoulder and just tell him to get up. If he was going to go to sleep he had to put away his Chinese and go to bed. It had to happen. Peter tried to pinch himself. It really hurt!

"You know," Jacques said. "If you think you're dreaming, can you think of some beautiful French women?"

"French aren't the best, think of a Russian woman sitting next to me!" Happy Sam cut in, joining in the joke. The other laughed.

"I wouldn't get with a Russian," Falsworth called from the front in a deep British voice. "Ask Dum Dum, the last one he was with tried to kill 'im."

"But she was a beauty." Dum Dum argued dreamily.

"Aye," Jim Morita said. "She was, and so was her knife. Haven't seen a knife with such a beautiful red hilt before and never will again."

Conversation continued as such for hours. Peter drifted off at some point. His last thought being 'I hope I don't drool'.


	3. Chapter 3

**Present Day**

Tony's explanation was long and boring, it didn't make much sense to anyone except, maybe, Bruce. Even Bruce looked a little awed at the description of the dynamics and science-y stuff.

"Enough!" Steve cut in after far too long. "Just put it into simple terms, what does the gun do?"

"Fine, don't appreciate my genius." Tony grumbled.

Steve glared at him.

"It was supposed to take you down if needed." Tony said.

"I know that!" Steve was getting very frustrated. "How? Peter got hit! What's going to happen to him?!"

"It was a prototype, I wasn't done fiddling!" Tony said already crying for his defence. "Tell me in detail what happened after he was shot."

"He was on the floor, he looked so confused," Steve looked sad as his mind wandered back. "he couldn't hold himself up, had to pull himself up and it seemed like he was having trouble."

Tony paled much to the concern of all the room's occupants.

"Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap." Tony repeated in a mantra.

"Tony, what's wrong." Bruce asked concerned about his friend's current break down.

"No, no, no, no!" Tony's voice was getting louder. "The gun was supposed to weaken Steve! I could never properly test it but theoretically the gun was too strong. I needed to dampen the power. It's a heat seeker, so we could hit a target even with bad aim! It takes a bunch of power before taking more."

"Okay, so it drains power and it's a bit strong, what else?" Clint prompted.

"No, you don't get it!" Tony cried. "Peter is stronger than Steve! The amount it would take to cause Peter to collapse like that… if it hits Steve, the second wave of power draining could kill him!"

"And Peter?" Steve asked bleakly.

"The second wave shouldn't kill him. He could be completely immobile, his limbs might not work." Tony groaned. "The kid is stuck back in time, in the middle of a war, with no powers and no strength at all! Crap, I screwed up."

Steve slammed the table making a huge dent. His anger and fear did not deplete though.

"How long until he's back to normal?" Bruce asked quietly.

"No idea, if the gun worked right, how I wanted it to, Steve would have his power back in three days. With the strength that it's at and if it even works properly, it could take Peter a day, a week, a month, hell, maybe even a year!"

 **1945**

Peter was shaken awake by Jacques who he was sleeping on.

"Come on kid, time to meet the boss lady." He said as he helped Peter up. Peter felt oh-so-slightly stronger then when he drifted off. He still needed help but at least it didn't feel like he was being carried.

Dum Dum led the way into a plain building. Everything about this building was boring. White walls, limited windows, empty corridors. Not until they came to a room with a large bookcase. Falsworth made his way over and did something that Peter didn't see. The bookcase pulled in two and revealed two large metal doors which opened to an elevator.

The room below the boring building was so much more impressive. People were milling about importantly. Lights were flashing on different large maps, ancient TVs sat all over the place. One lady started making her way towards them.

"Gentlemen," she said with a smile. "you're late."

She eyed Peter.

"The boss is expecting you." She said. The woman turned around and made her way through the chaos.

"She so has a crush on me." Happy Sam stated only loud enough for the commandoes to hear.

"I think you're dreaming more than Peter." Dum Dum laughed following after her.

The others followed suit.

They came to a nice office. It was a little plain but it had comfortable seats, a desk with a few picture frames facing away from the door and a woman Peter could not forget. She looked exactly the same as the pictures he'd seen. Except one thing, she had a slight bump in her stomach. Peter could feel himself going pale. This won the weirdest day ever in existence award.

"Dugan, when I said bring me anything interesting, I wasn't talking about people." Peggy Carter said.

Jacques helped Peter into one of the comfortable seats before standing with his comrades in a line behind the seats.

"But ma'am, you'll find this interesting." Dum Dum stated with a smirk. "We infiltrated the base before the alarm was set off and the idiot in charge forgot to shut his door. We got to hear part of his interrogation with this young man. This is Peter."

Dum Dum slapped Peter's shoulder a few times before leaving his hand resting there. Peter wasn't sure if it was meant to be comforting or intimidating.

Peggy looked expectantly at Peter but the teen just shrank further into the seat.

"Apparently we're going to win the war." Dum Dum said almost mockingly.

Peggy raised an eyebrow.

"Tell her what you told him." Dum Dum said, pushing Peter in the chair slightly.

"I didn't tell him much." Peter retorted.

"Then tell me why you're interesting." Peggy said coming over to him. He wasn't sure if she meant to be intimidating or not but he definitely felt intimidated.

"You wouldn't believe me." He said under his breath.

"Say it so the lady can hear." Dum Dum said lightly smacking him up the head. It didn't help his headache.

"You wouldn't believe me." Peter said, trying to stop his voice from shaking. Basically everyone in this room was dead. Including those in the process of being made.

"We live in a strange world, Peter. Try me." Peggy said making her way round to sit on the other side of the desk.

"Please don't ask me to. It's too freaky. This is really weird. Seriously, I just preferred the stories. And this isn't happening, please just let me wake up and-"

"We told you, this ain't a dream." One of them said to him. Peter couldn't tell who, he was too wrapped up in his brain. He flailed his arms, attempting to rise. Dum Dum was having none of it and pushed Peter back down. In the process he knocked the desk violently knocking the cup holding pens and the pictures. One in particular fell to the ground.

Peggy shot up from her chair and went to get it but Peter had already picked it up. He was staring at it with awe.

"I'd like that back please, Peter." Peggy said in a strained voice. Peter didn't move, he just stared at it.

"I'm not sure what can convince you that I've seen this picture before." Peter said sounding very far away.

"That's impossible it's the-"

"I found it in my aunt and uncle's wardrobe in a family album. It's a lot older looking but it's the same picture." Peter said honestly, handing the picture to Peggy.

"I don't know what you're saying but you better explain yourself!" Peggy ordered, clutching the picture frame to her chest tightly.

"Gra – Steve isn't dead." Peter said. He decided it was best to get that bombshell out of the way. Probably a smart idea considering the amount of outburst that came seconds later.

He felt Dum Dum's hands tighten on his shoulders.

"Don't lie." He growled at Peter. The others went quiet.

"I'm not." Peter said trying not to flinch.

"And how do you know this?" Peggy asked tersely.

"He's my great grandpa." Peter said looking at his hands. This story was weird in real life, trying to explain it to people in the past was going to be impossible!

"I'm not lying!" Peter cried out quickly before anyone could argue. "You're carrying my grandma!"

Dum Dum dragged Peter out of his seat and towards the door.

"I'm sorry for wasting your time." Dum Dum apologised on his way to the door. The others glared at him. Peter struggled harder.

"I'm not lying! Steve is stuck in the ice!" Peter blurted out.

"Stark's searched every inch of that ice-" Jacques started.

"And he found the tesseract!" Peter said in a panic.

"Wait!" Peggy called out. Dum Dum stood still, dropping Peter. Peter stopped struggling and leaned into Dum Dum's leg.

Peggy walked over to Peter.

"What is the tesseract?" She asked.

"Bright blue square thing." Peter said. He'd never actually seen it.

"What does it do?" Peggy asked crouching down to his height.

Peter struggled with his thoughts for a few moments.

"I don't really know, I've never seen it." Peter admitted. Peggy huffed and stood up waving her hand as if to dismiss them. "Wait, no, I can't tell you! What if I screw up the future!"

"Kid, you're talking bullocks." Jim stated.

"I'm not!" Peter cried out. "It played a big part in national security in the last couple of years! Aliens and all that."

The others in the room looked at him with disbelief.

"You said you know weird, your boyfriend woke up after being thawed out of the ice after seventy years! There is another Stark running rampant and trying to cause things to blow up. People tried and failed to recreate the super soldier serum and no one has come close. I swear to you, I'm telling the truth!" Peter rambled.

Peggy stalked back over to him.

"If Steve is still alive, tell me where they found him." She demanded.

Peter used Dum Dum as a climbing wall, just like he did with Steve, so he could stand straight. He looked her in the eyes.

"I can't." He said sadly.

"Why not?" she hissed angrily.

"Because he's all I have left." Peter said looking at his shoes.

"What?" Dum Dum prompted curiously, nudging Peter's shoulder.

"We – our family, it's got a really bad track record. You have one daughter, she's dead. You have two grandsons, they're dead too. Your last granddaughter in law died last year. That's when Steve started looking into you, what happened and stuff." Peter said, still not looking up from his shoes.

"I would never put his name on the birth certificate, that would endanger the baby." Peggy protested.

"You have two, one for the documents, one which is kept at SHIELD." Peter explained. "The head of SHIELD called him in, next thing I know," Peter huffed in mirthless laughter. "I have a remaining relative from World War Two and he wants to meet me. Wants to take me in."

"Sit back down, Peter." Peggy orders.

Dum Dum assisted a shaky Peter to the seat he was in before.

"Leave us, men." Peggy ordered. They looked ready to complain when she added, "You can ask him who you shag later."

The men grumbled but obliged, leaving the two relatives in peace.

"Why should I believe you?" Peggy asked. She might want to do so, but that didn't mean he was telling the truth.

"Grandpa said he owed you a dance." Peter said, looking his great grandma in the eyes. She was sold.

"Grandpa?" Peggy asked raising an eyebrow.

"It was Tony's idea – Stark –Tony Stark's idea. He thought it was a funny joke." Peter said fondly. "Now I do it when I make fun of him or sometimes I just do. It just sounds better then Steve sometimes."

"What does he look like?" She asked eagerly.

"Not a day older than this picture." Peter said, "He's the same age he was when the crash happened, just, seventy years later."

Peggy stared at her picture and smiled softly, touching her stomach where his grandmother was growing.

"Please – please don't extensively try to find him." Peter begged. "I need him."

"So do I." she murmured softly.

Peggy proceeded to call the others back in. They slouched around the room, sitting on tables and shelves. Dum Dum collapsed next to Peter in the other seat. They all watched Peter with great interest as he went through the tale of what happened. They didn't question when he said Steve left the room with his phone but it definitely got some odd looks.

It was then time for them to drill Peter about his life and his great grandpa. He was questioned on technology, current affairs, anything that wouldn't impact history with them knowing. Peter slowly started relaxing.

 **Present Day**

Peter had been missing for over a day. Steve was still in the clothes he had been in when Peter vanished, a plain white shirt and jeans with a zip up blue jumper. The only difference was he had his shield close by. Steve regretted punching the intruder so hard. The man was only just coming to and they had had to wait before doing anything. Tony had run off to his lab with the blue gun and hadn't been seen since.

Steve stood impatiently outside the cell with Clint there to be good cop.

The intruder sat up and took in his surroundings.

"I would do the pleasantries but I don't like you enough for that," Clint said breaking the silence. "We're going to ask you some questions which you're going to answer. If you don't, Cap is going to make you regret it."

"You cannot hold me, I-" the man walked up to the invisible cell wall dividing them and walked into it. He screamed in agony as each cell _burned_! He fell backwards and tried to see what had hurt him. A light orange colour was fading from when he touched the wall.

"Technology these days," Clint smirked. "It's great."

"Who are you?" Captain America ordered.

"My name is Per Degaton." The man answered trying to hide the pain in his voice.

"You said you were from the past, right? Why are you here?" Clint questioned.

"We are losing, I was assigned to research time travel. We must win the war!" Degaton cried. "Hail Hydra!"

Steve went to smash the button so he could go in there and smack the brains out of Degaton but Clint firmly held him back.

"You knock him out again and it'll be longer before we see Peter." Clint told him softly.

Steve nodded but stayed tense, his glare increasing towards their prisoner.

"You're going to tell us how your gun works and then you're going to help us." Clint told Degaton.

"Now why would I do that?" Degaton spat.

 **1945**

Once all of the Howling Commandoes were sure about Peter was who he said he was (including their honorary member, Peggy), they decided to give him a tour of the facilities.

Peter was shocked how well everything was going here with such limited technology. All he could think was _what do they do in their breaks if they can't play candy crush?_

He kept his thoughts to himself though and tried to ask questions that weren't insulting or mocking. It was hard considering that's how he spoke normally.

Finally they came to the science area of the tour. The rooms stank like a hospitals, they were sterile and full of tables. There were folders neatly stacked in every room with different drawers and shelves, all clearly labelled. One room held chemicals while another held the latest advancements in (ancient) technology.

There was one remaining lab with the door shut.

"Behind this door is one of the brightest men alive today." Peggy explained before knocking. She didn't wait for an answer before going in.

The room was a tip! A complete contrast to the other rooms. It was like being in Tony's lab all over again. There were miniature robots in various stages of creation. Something was sparking in the corner. A box held a glowing orange ball with a large DO NOT TOUCH sticker on it.

In the middle of the room was a mad scientist. His dark hair was all over the place, he had a lab coat on and lab goggles covering a large amount of his face.

The scientist looked up.

"Hey Peg, got anything interesting for me?" he asked taking off his goggles. Peter gaped at the man in front of him, needing more support from Jim Morita, his current helper.

"Who's the kid?" The Tony lookalike asked.

"This is Peter," Peggy said, looking over at Peter. "He's from the future. Peter, this is Howard Stark."

"Holy crap." Peter breathed.

Howard put his goggles down and walked over to Peter looking him up and down.

"Impossible." Howard snarled in distaste.

"Do kids normally dress this strange?" Dum Dum deadpanned.

"Peter, you mentioned you knew a Stark." Peggy prompted. Howard's head snapped to look at her and then back to Peter.

"To-Tony. Yeah." Peter stuttered. This was so surreal.

"I have a son?" Howard asked in confusion. Then he scoffed. "You know me Peg, I could never settle down. I don't want a kid!"

"I know Howard bu-"

"You got that across to him clearly enough." Peter said bitterly. He then paled slightly when he realised what he said and who he said it too.

"What?" Howard snapped.

"Your son," Peter said trying to look brave. "He said you were an arse. Said you never really cared about him, spent your time just working."

Peggy raised an eyebrow.

"See, that sounds like you." Peggy said.

"And what is this boy like?" Howard asked trying to sound disinterested.

"Well, not so much a boy, he's an adult, might even have grey hair or two," Peter said with a fond smile remembering one time in the lab with Tony and Bruce. "He's a genius, he can be annoying sometimes and forgets to eat. Pepper has to drag him out of his lab."

"Pepper?" Howard questioned.

"She's his girlfriend. She's awesome and can be really scary." Peter said.

"Has he carried on Stark Industries?" Howard asked paying more attention.

"Ye-yeah, I mean, sort of." Peter stumbled.

"What do you mean?" Howard asked.

"Well, he kind of changed the direction and stuff after stuff happened and now he's working on other stuff and he's busy with stuff so Pepper is the CEO and yeah. Stark Industries is thriving." Peter rambled, avoiding eye contact.

"Changed direction?" Howard was starting to look angry.

"Well, he had a life changing experience and decided to help the world rather than destroy it." Peter explained nervously.

"My son's a damn hippie!" Howard shouted.

"No!" Peter argued, trying to move forwards and almost toppling over. Jim steadied him.

"Then what!" Howard demanded.

"He found out there was dealing under the table and decided to put a stop to it!" Peter clarified. "He's not a hippie, he's just Tony, I don't really know what goes on in his head."

"Like father, like son." Peggy said with a twitch of her lips.

Howard rolled his eyes at her.

"I'm going to get some air." Howard huffed dumping his lab coat and quickly leaving.

Peter breathed out a breath he didn't realise he was holding in.

"Don't worry, Peter," Peggy said giving his shoulder an encouraging squeeze. "He can be a little hot headed sometimes. Back to the tour. Or maybe bed, you look ready to sleep for days."

Peter just shook his head.

"Do you mind if I just sit in here for a bit. It looks a lot like Tony's, like home." Peter said, his eyes roaming the room again.

Peggy nodded and Jim moved Peter until he was close enough to lean on a table. He started shuffling around the room, careful not to touch anything. Even with some knowledge of the future and all the technology and science improvements, Peter wasn't sure if he'd be able to decipher and assist with any of Howards work. It all looked so complicated.

Peggy pushed the others out and left Peter to roam. It was silly to feel home sick so soon but he wasn't sure if he would be able to go back. To delay the inevitable break down, Peter wrapped himself in the familiarity of science and a Stark lab.

He ended up on one of the wooden stools at the side just observing the room. He pretended he could hear Tony muttering to himself with Bruce adding input or complaining about how many hours they had been going. It was to that thought he drifted off, leaning against the wall, tears of sadness slowly leaking down his cheeks.

He didn't hear Howard come back in and stop abruptly. The man may be an arse but he saw the tear streaks and grabbed one of his coats, covering Peter's frame before getting to work on one of his quieter projects. He was also asleep when Peggy and Dum Dum came in to collect Peter. Peggy quietly explained Peter's situation, the date he was from, how Steve was alive and how they were related. Meanwhile Dum Dum debated waking Peter and lifting him. In the end Dum Dum lifted Peter up and followed Peggy to an empty room where they had set up a military cot. Peter was left there to sleep through the night.

 **Present Day**

Tony was busy trying another test on the blue gun when Steve and Clint walked in purposefully, Steve carrying his shield in one hand and something else in the other. Steve dropped the something else on the table Tony was working on causing Tony to become aware of his current company.

The object looked like a Go-Pro chest strap. Instead of a camera in the middle though, it held a white box with dials and switches. It was no bigger than a large hand. The dials had a variety of numbers and words like Decade and Year. The numbers went up from zero to nine. There were seven dials altogether.

"It's how you send someone back." Steve said loudly. He then dropped a blue button. "This is how he's been jumping time."

"Let me guess, if you set the first dial to one, next one nine, then four and five you end up in nineteen forty five?" Tony guess. Steve nodded.

"He fiddled with the device." Clint cut in. "Mixed the days dials so we can't arrive at the same time."

"And the gun?" Tony asked.

"It's to force someone back to the date set on this device." Steve explained in a strained voice. "The button was for him."

"Can the button take two people?" Tony asked.

"I looked into what Steve said about the blue on Peter's skin." Bruce said, coming in. "It went onto his clothes rather than just leaving them. If the skins were touching, the other person should be taken as well."

"Then why wasn't the freaking carpet taken?" Clint argued.

"Was Peter wearing socks?" Bruce asked Steve to which Steve nodded.

"Then his skin wasn't touching the carpet. It was touching his clothes." Bruce explained.

"So we could arrive either a day or a month after Peter?" Steve asked slightly panicky.

"No, you said the guy only fiddled with the days? We'll arrive in the same month." Tony said helpfully earning a glare from Steve.

"How did the man know where to travel too?" Bruce asked.

Clint smirked and stepped forward. He dropped something that looked like a hearing aid on the table.

"He would think of a person or place. It's sort of telepathic, he thought of me when he found out I was alive and arrived in my living room." Steve said with a stone blank face.

"Why not just leave the moment he woke up?" Bruce asked curiously.

Clint's smirk grew into a grin.

"You can't use it with a headache." Clint explained. "So that guy wasn't going anywhere."

"Sir," Jarvis called out. "I have an important message for you."

"Not now Jarv." Tony snapped, looking back at the devices he was given.

"It's from Howard Stark." Jarvis added.

"Later." Tony argued.

"It's labelled Peter." Jarvis finished.

Tony instantly stopped and looked up at the ceiling.

"Play it." Tony ordered.

A video appeared in the middle of the lab. At his desk sat Howard Stark, he looked about the same as when Tony had last seen him. It must have been close to when he died.

"Hi Tony," the electronic Howard said. "I really hope you get this at the right time. Hopefully it gets to you a day or two before everything goes wrong. I can't remember the date specifically."

Howard huffed before running a hand through his hair.

"I never told you this but during the war we had a visit from a weird kid. He told me apparently I'm an arse of a father. I wanted to slap him. I don't like being bad at anything and this kid tells me I'm crap. Then I look back now and realise he was right. I'm sorry about that." Howard sounded sincere. "This kid looked up to you so I thought I might as well do something right. I almost forgot about doing this. I wasn't sure how to leave a note that would arrive at the right time. Any earlier and I think you'd think I'd lost it."

Tony let out a humourless snort.

"Peter arrived a Hydra camp in the Alps. Don't ask why it was there, I don't know. He arrived on the 15th of April 1945 I think. He was at a military compound. You'll get all the files with the video. We got split up though. I can't for the life of me remember where Peggy took him. You'll have to ask me if you can get there. The rest of the memory is a bit messed up." Howard explained. "Tony, I'm sorry I'm a crap dad. I hope if you get the chance, you'll do it better than me. Just know, all my inventions, they were to make a better future for you."

Tony stared at his hands blankly for what seemed like forever. The others fell into a companionable silence. Then Tony got up and started typing furiously. Soon, the room was filled with hologram screens of the data Howard had shared with them. Tony drew up a map and started making plans.

"Cap, memorise that map!" Tony ordered.

Steve just looked dumbfounded causing Clint to roll his eyes.

"You go back into the past," Clint said with dramatic hand movements. "You drive down to said military complex, ask Howard where Pete is, then get another map and go get Peter."

Finally Steve looked like he understood and grabbed the time travel settings device. He started adjusting it so he would arrive on the fifteenth of April. The other settings seemed to be in place. He made sure he still had his shield close by. In his mind he was thinking of the place Peter arrived at, the Hydra base on the map. Maybe he'd get there before Peter left.

"Cap, hang on." Bruce walked up to him urgently. "We don't know how it works or even if it will work."

"I have to try!" Steve argued.

"Does it matter? Whether you wait for the geeks to do their tests or not, you'll arrive on the same day." Clint pointed out.

"No, I'm going now." Steve said grabbing the button before anyone could stop him. He gazed quickly at the map and the directions before slamming his palm on the button. Just like where Peter had been shot, Steve's hand had veins of blue crawling up his skin. He quickly grabbed his shield with his spare hand so that there was skin contact. Soon, the blue lines had spread all over his body and he vanished in a flash of light.

"Best of luck to him." Clint acknowledge with a respectful nod. "What do we do now?"

A/N: I'm speaking for the author right now because she's having some rest and recuperation with a dog right now, but she probably says thank you so much for even more reviews and faves and follows! You guys are blowing her mind.


	4. Chapter 4

**I apologise for the wait. This is the second to last chapter. Please tell me what you think. Sorry if anyone is OOC.**

 **Also, to anyone who asked about the dog. She's fine, I just asked my friend to upload because if I stopped stroking the dog she would get upset!**

 **I do not own any characters.**

 **Merry Christmas if you celebrate it! Hope you have a good day if you don't!**

 **1945 – Peter**

It was too early in Peter's opinion. There were no windows but he still felt tired so it must be too early. None the less there was a knock at the door so he guessed it was time to wake up.

"Come in." Peter grumbled.

Light poured into the room as the door swung open.

"Breakfast." Came the cheerful cry of Dum Dum Dugan. Peter just burrowed his head further into his pillow.

"Nmmmmmmm." He groaned.

The man laughed as he yanked the thin sheet off of Peter allowing cold to envelop him. It was then Peter realised how sore his feet were. He had walked on hard ground in the snow in just socks. He didn't actually realise someone had taken them off in the truck but now he registered that he had walked on concrete/gravelled floor barefoot.

"Those are some nice blisters you got there, kid." Dum Dum said, poking at his feet. Peter flinched back from the ticklish sensation.

Peter rolled over and sat up, his hair covering his face. Although he'd lost his powers and beyond in strength, he was thankful that he didn't need his glasses again.

Dum Dum started rummaging about the room until he came back and sat at the end of Peter's cot with a jar and some tape.

"This'll ease the pain a bit and the tape'll help." Dum Dum said. "Got to get you some shoes and a change of clothes."

"I can't have a shower by any chance, can I?" asked Peter.

"I'll see what I can do. It all depends if you can stand by yourself today." Dum Dum said, rubbing the cream into Peter's feet. Peter nodded solemnly. "Does it hurt anywhere else?"

Peter thought about how his whole body ached slightly. There was a deep throbbing coming from his ribs where he had been roughly kicked by the Hydra soldiers. There was probably nothing Dum Dum could do so he just shook his head. No point being any more of a bother.

Dum Dum finished up and walked out quickly, hunting for spare clothes. He came back five minutes later with a shirt too big and trousers too small. He had also acquired a fresh pair of underwear that fit perfectly and some thick socks that would have to do until they came across the right pair of shoes.

"Come on, lad." Dum Dum said, easing Peter to his feet. "Come have breakfast with us. You can listen to the Captain America show."

"He has a show!" Peter gawked. Dum Dum let out a full belly laugh.

"It's hilarious, something to hold against him, I'm sure." Dum Dum said with amusement.

They reached a mess hall where there was a canteen and tables full of people. Peter was having to lean on Dum Dum. He wasn't feeling as weak as yesterday but it still wasn't good enough and his feet were not helping. One table at the back had a gaggle of laughing men. Peter recognised them instantly.

"It appears we missed the beginning of the show." Dum Dum said, grabbing a tray for Peter and getting him a mix of boiled eggs, bread and beans as well as a second helping for himself. He then took the food and Peter to the table at the back and sat down.

"-me Captain." Came the screech of a high pitched woman's voice.

"Hold on, my dear." Came a dramatic booming voice. "I'll save you."

The men fell about, laughing again.

A dramatic narrator started eagerly telling a story of how the _dashing_ Captain America saved his dame.

Peter had a hard time swallowing his food. It was a challenge not to spit it out.

"Oh please tell me you're not listening to that drivel." Came the British voice of Peggy Carter, standing behind them.

"Don't you want to hear about the exploits of Captain America and his dame?" Gabe Jones asked innocently.

Peggy rolled her eyes and sat on the edge of the bench.

"Yeah, come on Peggy, it sounds just like dear old Cap." Dum Dum joined in.

Peter almost choked on his drink to hide his laughter. Dum Dum just laughed and smacked him on the back to clear his airway.

"Got a problem with him saving women?" Happy Sam asked seriously. Peter coughed a couple of times before answering.

"No, but I heard Peggy shot grandpa after he had the serum." Peter pointed out. "I don't think she's a _dame_ and I'm not sure how often she needs to be saved."

This set off another bout of laughter and Peggy shot Peter a warm smile.

"Yeah, he's definitely related to Cap. You can see it in how he talks to women." Dum Dum boomed.

Peggy gave Peter a one armed hug.

"No, that's just because he's a gentleman, unlike you slobs." Peggy shot back.

Peter just laughed. Falsworth stared at Peter for a second, noticing how confused he looked.

"What's wrong kid?" He asked, the radio play still nattering on in the background.

The other faced Peter who started turning slightly red at the attention.

"Grandpa told me a bunch of stories about you guys, how you're all really brave and amazing soldiers-"

"Nah, your grandpa's just a bit on the cuckoo side. His head's been out the trenches for too long." Sam joked.

"It's just weird seeing this side of things when you're all portrayed as heroes." Peter blushed.

"I hope I got a big monument in my name." Dum Dum joked.

"No, they made them in ratio with our brain size. Yours is the smallest." Joked Jacques.

And yet another argument broke out amongst them.

Falsworth quickly tired of the fighting and turned to Peter.

"Do you honestly call him grandpa?" He asked.

Peter thought about it for a second.

"Most of the time." Peter admitted. "It was a little odd at first. It's kind of like calling Peggy grandma. She doesn't look that much older than me. But I felt odd just calling him Steve so…"

"That's a sight," Sam chuckled at Peggy. "You being called grandma!"

"I thought they were your _great_ grandparents!" Dum Dum interrupted.

"Well, yeah," Peter said looking confused. "What am I supposed to say, good morning great gramps – or, how was your run grrrrrandpa?"

The others chuckled at Peter's dry voice, finally agreeing at Peter's choice in name.

Everyone got up to continue their day. Peggy seemed left in a daze for a moment longer. She knew that Peter claimed to be related to her but being _called_ grandma was something different entirely.

The day passed by with nothing interesting happening. Peter was left to his own devices which meant boredom. He couldn't beat up bad guys or watch TV and he didn't want to make weapons.

He actually spent a lot of his time considering his web shooters. He carried spare refills around in case one finished. It would be so much easier if he had web shooters with refills inside, sort of like a rotating system. And then if the capsules were a light weight clear plastic, they would be cheaper and perhaps he could make them carry more. He'd also be able to see how much was left in every container and….

Peter scribbled his ideas down with gusto. Anyone who came to check on him looked at his concentrating face, watched the speed of his pencil (that was moving far too slowly for Peter's liking), and saw random drawings and silly words splattered onto a page. After assessing that he was still alive and no worse than last time someone checked, they would turn around and walk straight out.

It was after dinner that he decided to go visit Howard again. One of the commandoes helped him to the lab and waited until he was sitting down before going back to Hydra Hunting where they looked at a map and planned an attack on their next base.

"What can I do for you, kid?" Howard asked, not looking up from the glowing green substance in front of him.

"I wanted to apologise for what I said yesterday." Peter mumbled. He knew what he said was true, that didn't mean he needed to be on the wrong side of a genius who could help him.

"Done," Howard brushed off. "Anything else.

"I need a favour." Peter blurted.

Howard looked over to the teen and placed a protective cover over his experiment.

"And why do I owe you a favour?" he asked with mocking curiosity.

"It's not much," Peter said. "But when you can, I need you to leave a note for your son. Anything just saying the date I arrived or something."

"You're sure my 'son' is looking for you?" Howard asked. It hurt Peter to think otherwise.

"I hope so." Peter said looking at his hands. "I mean, I've seen the lengths your son and his team would go through for a friend. Grandpa says he'd always look out for me. I have to believe they'd look."

"If I remember, I'll tell this kid of mine where you're at. Happy?" Howard huffed.

Peter nodded vigorously.

"Now, in return, tell me about technology. How do people travel? And TVs, are those still around?" Howard asked.

This led Peter to go into a detailed description of cars – no, hover cars did not exist – robots, phones, laptops, tablets, anything and everything. He made sure Howard didn't take down any notes and didn't answer any questions that would cause them to be invented earlier. He had seen all the movies and read all the books. Changing the past, even a little, is a bad idea.

They talked for hours.

"So people have a telephone in their ear?" Howard was asking. He looked bewildered at the concept.

"Not implanted there, it's connected to their mobile phone." Peter explained again. "It means they can use their hands while answering calls. Busy business people are often seen with them."

They probably would have talked longer if an alarm didn't start screeching.

"What does that mean?" Peter asked in a panic.

"We've got to evacuate!" Howard answered immediately rushing around his lab. "I've got to destroy this all."

 **1945 - Steve**

Steve had arrived on the wrong day! He knew it was the wrong day because whatever raid had picked Peter up was gone. Steve had woken up on gravel with a horrible headache. He'd pocketed the time travel device and the settings device before scouring the facility. It must have been almost midday when he started moving. He found a bag to put anything useful he found including water and a gun with extra ammo. He'd also lost his shoes as he time travelled and found the changing rooms. Almost all of the available shoes were too small but one pair was a bearable size.

Once he had strapped the bag and his shield onto his back he started looking for a vehicle. He was so happy he found a standard army issued motorbike. It had fuel and looked in decent condition, unlike the rest of the destroyed facility.

Soon he headed in the direction the map had said. It had taken him longer than he thought and when he got there the facility was under attack, surrounded by at least twenty soldiers. It was a plain building in the middle of nowhere. He could see trucks trying to evacuate while soldiers fought back. It was hard to make out a lot in the darkness. Steve decided to join the fray. He leaped into the air allowing his bike to plough into the backs of Hydra soldiers and landed in the middle of the enemy.

He used his shield as a battering ram and a club, attacking as many people in one smack as he could. Soon, there weren't many people left outside to deal with so Steve left quickly and charged into the building. The video of Howard had said that he and Peter got split up. Maybe he could find Peter before that happened. He knocked every hydra soldier he found. Those who weren't hydra recognised the shield, they were just having a _very_ hard time believe that Captain America was holding it. After all, he wasn't in costume.

The floor had given way in the building, making a slope to the hidden base below. A large explosion came from close by in the building. Steve decided it was as good a place as any to investigate.

He came upon a group of Hydra soldiers all with their weapons pointed at one man. Howard Stark. Steve wasted no time using his shield as a Frisbee and disposing of the enemy.

"Holy Christ, it is you." Howard gawked.

"Good to see you too Howard." Steve said with a small smile. Within seconds he was focused on the task. "Howard, I need you to tell me, a teenager, boy with brown hair-"

"Peter." Howard nodded eagerly.

"Yeah, Peter, where is he?" Steve asked urgently.

"Peggy took 'im." Howard said, "they left out the back not a minute ago."

"Where are they going?" Steve urged.

"Some safe house," Howard said trying to remember. "Two miles east from here."

Steve nodded and started charging to a door.

"I can show you a quick way out." Howard shouted after him. Steve turned on his heels and charged after him.

They made it into the open air to see a truck shooting away from the facility with two motorbikes in tow.

With his superior sight Steve could make out Falsworth and Gabe leaning out the back with their guns, taking shots at their pursuers.

"Come on," Howard said, dragging Steve. "We need a car."

 **Peter**

Peggy had come to retrieve Peter as soon as the alarms sounded, they'd charged down the hallway only to be stopped part way. Thankfully other Howling Commandoes had gotten the message and arrived on the scene clearing the way. Once outside in the cold night air, they had climbed in the first vehicle that would fit them all. Dum Dum had charged back in to grab Howard As soon as he went in there was an explosion. Apparently the man had been surrounded and some soldiers had started shooting at him. It wasn't long until the truck started being shot at, then they knew they had to leave.

Peter was shoved to the floor of the truck as hydra started shooting at them. Soon the facility was in the background but the gun fire didn't stop. Within a mile of leaving the building they had gained two extra tails, both on bikes.

"We have a problem." Peggy called from the driver's seat.

"We can see that." Grumbled Dum Dum.

"We're running out of gas!" Peggy shouted. It was then that one of the hydra soldiers shot at a tyre repeatedly until it finally gave out. The truck spun around a few times before veering off the muddy track.

Peter thought it couldn't get any more cliché for a car chase when they started sliding down a hill. It was then he decided to stop thinking before he jinxed everything.

They came to a halt by a large tree and he was pulled out. He finally had the strength to stand and walk on his own but he still didn't have any shoes. He felt twigs snap beneath his feet and stone pushed into the balls of his feet. If it wasn't for the thick socks he had on, he knew it would be a lot worse.

He stumbled along behind the others, deciding not to wait for back up to come. It would really help if his spidey sense wasn't going haywire right now. He doubted he was about to be shot in half the directions it was saying he would. Ignoring the feeling was hard though and was giving him a bad headache much to his dismay.

Someone shushed them all and Peter was tugged to the side to hide behind a tree. His tree hiding partner was Peggy. She had her gun ready and a fierce look on her face. Peter was right, she wasn't a damsel in distress.

They could see torch light if they peaked around the trees. Peter had never been so defenceless! Natasha had taught him how to fight without his powers but that was of little use when the enemy was constantly shooting at you and you could hardly throw a pebble.

Peter edged sideways to look at the approaching enemies. What he wouldn't do to have his web shooters. Just stick them to the tree and then wander off to safety. He didn't need strength for that.

Peter was yanked back behind the tree by Peggy who glared at him silently. Even in the dark he could feel the glare.

All hell broke loose seconds later when they opened fire at the treeline. Peter flinched at the sound. Peggy and the other started shooting back. Peter didn't dare look back and risk being shot at or watching people die. Peggy pulled Peter forwards and further into the forest, trying to drag him to safety. The others stayed behind to hold them off. It almost worked. They had been running for at least three minutes when Peter started wheezing. It felt like his asthma was back much to his horror. He stumbled, barely catching himself. Peggy stopped to pull him up.

"Come on, Peter." She encouraged him. "We have to keep going."

Peter wheezed more as he tried to catch his breath. A bullet brushed past his shoulder, cutting the oversized shirt but just missing the skin. Peggy yanked Peter to his feet and pushed him behind her, her gun pointing straight.

A Hydra soldier emerged from the trees, his gun pointed straight back.

"Gun down." He ordered in a deep German accent.

"Not going to happen." Peggy called back.

Peter tried to focus his senses. It would be great if his spidey sense was working right now. The ringing in his head dulled down as the seconds ticked by, it started making accurate assumptions of where the danger was.

It didn't matter. Soon they were surrounded. The Howling Commandoes emerged from the treeline with their hands on their heads. They looked annoyed rather than terrified. Peter assumed they had also been surrounded, he had no idea where the extra men came from, but he didn't think these men would just lay down their guns. The man who had told Peggy to put her gun down thrust it to face Jacques who was at the head of the line. Peggy huffed before throwing down her gun.

"Hands above your head!" The man shouted.

Peggy begrudgingly moved both her hands on her head. Peter followed shortly behind her. They were yanked from behind, grabbed by the elbow and roughly pushed into line with the other soldiers.

Each of them was forced onto their knees. The circle of enemy soldiers closed in on them and Peter could feel all the guns pointed at them. His heart spiked and his concentration on his spidey sense all went to hell. His headache just increased.

Out of the corner of his eye, Peter saw Peggy look down to the slight bulge that was her stomach. There was a flicker of fear on her face before it all vanished leaving a blank expression.

"Which of you is not from here?" the German soldier questioned loudly.

Falsworth shifted.

"I'm not," He sighed in despair. The soldier's eyes flickered over. "I'm from England."

Jacques and Dum Dum snickered but the soldier scowled. He walked over, pointing his gun straight at the British man.

Peter shifted nervously. He needed to help the man!

"Don't." Peggy hissed under her breath.

Peter heard the guns shift around them. The soldier was now directly in front of Falsworth.

"I will give you one more chance." He shouted. "Who here is not from this time?"

Peter heard a click from the gun and forced his eyes shut tightly.

"I am!" He cried out. "Sorry grandma." He whispered.

Peter heard a sigh of relief and several sighs of defeat.

There was a shove from behind causing Peter to fly face first into the twigs and dead leaves that littered the forest ground. He dared not move his hands from his head.

Peter felt himself being hauled to his knees and dragged in front of the others. He opened his eyes and saw the barrel of a gun being pointed directly in front of his face.

The soldier behind the gun had a wild smile plastered on his face. He shifted his eyes to the soldiers behind and Peter heard a variety of clicks. He tried to turn around but felt the barrel of a gun pressed into the back of his head.

"Please don't!" He begged. He knew what was happening. The soldiers had their guns trained on the World War Two heroes behind him and they were ready to shoot. Peter could hear the leaves shifting in the trees. Everything else was silent.

"Answer me this and we shall see." The soldier said gleefully. "Why were you picked?"

Peter hadn't even taken a breath to answer when something – some _one_ – slammed into the ground in front of him.

Peter watched as the figure stood to his full height. Peter couldn't see the soldier's face but he could see that his gun had drooped to his side. Probably in shock! He could hear as guns shifted to face the intruder. Peter could see the shield by the man's side and knew who it was, instantly.

"You don't get to ask him questions." Steve snarled.

 **Tell me what you think. Thanks :)**

 **YJF**


	5. Chapter 5

**I hope you like everyone's reactions.** **Thank you for all the reviews. I cannot tell you how happy they have made me! As a thank you, have the final chapter.**

 **I do not own any characters, I'm just messing in their sandbox.**

"You don't get to ask him questions." Steve snarled. He then moved like a hurricane, slamming his shield into the man's face and spinning around to punch the gun holder behind Peter, taking advantage of Peter's low height.

Steve strategically knocked Peter to the ground, hoping he didn't push too hard and then threw his shield like a Frisbee, knocking one or two soldiers down at a time before letting it fly again.

Guns were being fired but also being dropped. Most of them had completely forgotten about their prisoners who knelt at their feet. The commandoes and Peggy latched onto any weapon that came to close and began joining in the fight from the ground.

Steve was sort of enjoying himself in a nostalgic sort of way. He didn't like that Peter was in danger, but he always seemed to be anyway. He didn't like that Peggy or any of his old comrades were in danger either but they signed up for this. He did like fighting with them again and he was angry. Not Hulk angry, but pissed off in an over-protective parent sort of way, and he was not holding that back.

It took mere minutes for all the enemy soldiers to fall. Peter had known he would be useless and had stayed down, covering his head for protection. When the gun shots died down he lifted his head and saw Steve standing protectively beside him.

Steve heard shifting down by his feet and fell to his knees, helping Peter into a sitting position. The teen was covered in dirt and twigs laced his hair.

Steve grabbed his shoulders, looking the boy in the eyes.

"Don't scare me like that." He said. His voice had wavered but Peter still nodded as if it were an order. Steve pulled the boy into a strong hug and felt as it was returned.

"Blow my bollocks, it _is_ Cap!" called a voice.

In all his relief at seeing Peter, he didn't notice his lover and friends standing off to the side. He looked up and saw the wavy hair and bright red lipstick.

"Peg?" he croaked. He slowly released Peter from his crushing hug and made his way to Peggy.

Peggy wasn't sure if she wanted to hit the American icon or kiss him. He had left her. Instead, she stayed stock still and watch as he slowly approached.

He moved his hand to her cheek, scared it was all an illusion. She gripped his hand and laughed in delight, tears of joy leaping out of her eyes. Steve pulled her into a hug. He heard Peter walking closer, probably feeling awkward. He looked up and saw the teen was in reaching distance. Yanking Peter's arm, he was pulled into a three way hug.

"I see you've gotten soft over the year's Cap." Came a shout. Steve huffed and raised a finger in that direction.

Sadly that broke the moment of the hug and Steve wiped away Peggy's tears. Peter quickly looked away when they shared an intimate kiss. Wolf whistles filled the forest followed by laughter.

Steve's hands then roamed downwards and felt the bump on her stomach. He looked in her eyes in shock and Peggy started laughing at his face.

"I hear it's a she." Peggy said when Steve couldn't speak.

Steve glanced at Peter and Peggy nodded in confirmation. Steve dropped to his knees and stared at the bump.

"I think she can hear us." Peggy prompted.

"Hi baby," he murmured. "You won't know me but I'm your pa. You have an amazing mama. She's my best girl so you got to keep her safe and happy. Know that I love you both."

Steve then kissed Peggy's clothed stomach before climbing to his feet and kissing Peggy on her forehead. He then pulled Peter into a one armed hug and kissed the top of the teen's head.

Soon he was assaulted by his old friends. They all patted him on the back and dragged him into manly hugs. They had let him have his lovey dovey moment but now it was their turn.

"We didn't believe the kid at first." Falsworth said when it was his turn.

"Oh, Pete is a terrible liar," Steve joked earning an elbow in the ribs which just made him laugh.

Steve was assaulted by questions and answered all of them. He got back into the old rhythm of constant insults and fond slurs and it felt like he had never left.

Once everyone had said their hellos, asked their numerous questions and then started complaining about the cold they started heading towards where Steve told them Howard was parked, his arms wrapped around Peggy and Peter again.

"How did you get here?" Peter asked finally.

"The man who broke in, Degaton, gave me all the equipment I needed." Steve said with a sly smile.

"Gave?" Peggy asked with a laugh.

"I may have threatened to hold him to the cell wall." Steve said innocently.

The others all looked confused.

"The prison cells at Tony's place have a clear wall so you can see and talk to the people outside. If you touch it, it hurts." Peter clarified.

"Blimey," Gabe said. "Sounds harsh."

"Yeah but think of how many people wouldn't have broken out of our grasp if we'd had it now." Steve reasoned.

The others nodded. They asked Peter about other advancements in security as they walked. Peggy and Steve were happy to just stroll along and listen, hand in hand.

The car Howard had picked was another man carrier, like the one that had crashed.

"Hello again, gents." Howard greeted.

They climbed in the back.

Steve helped Peggy in and sat with her and opposite Peter while the others piled in. The commandoes argued with Steve about the good old days and how life had changed.

"You cannot complain about grub." Jim argued.

"I'm just saying, not everything is boiled." Steve argued.

"A lot of the good stuff is processed." Peter added.

"You need to cut down on the processed rubbish, Pete." Steve poked.

"How do you know the take away wasn't processed?" Peter pointed out.

"We only get that once a week. You pile it on when we stay with Tony." Steve retorted.

The others laughed at their easy talk before deciding to talk amongst themselves.

Peter just shivered in response as the adrenaline rush wore off. His feet also started aching badly again. Steve shrugged off his jumper and handed it over, Peter gladly put it on and zipped it up.

"How are you anyway?" Steve asked Peter. "It's not like you to get cold from this chill."

"I'm walking on my own again which is an improvement." Peter said bitterly. Steve's expression went a little sour but Peter didn't know why.

Peter waited for Steve to ask why he couldn't walk but when he saw the look of understanding and concern, he had a feeling Steve already knew.

"What did he shoot me with?" Peter asked

"You remember how Bruce phoned me before the man broke in?" Peter nodded. "He called to tell me that a weapon meant to weaken me had been taken."

"Wait, some guy made a gun to stop you?" Jacques asked, deciding to join in the conversation once again.

"Weaken me, and yes, it was a team mate. Apparently it was a contingency plan." Steve said trying to hide his anger.

"But I thought Bruce said I had a greater strength than you. Surely if that thing zapped you-"

"It would probably kill me." Steve finished. "Yes, I've already talked with Tony on the matter and I have a few more choice words I want to say."

"Wait, this scrawny kid is stronger than you?" Dum Dum laughed.

"Yeah, and he clings to walls." Steve said grinning. The others weren't sure if he was being serious or not.

"And my spidey sense is on the fritz." Peter grumbled. The others just looked even more confused.

"Well, according to Tony, you'll be back to normal within a week." Steve said cheerfully.

"A week?!" Peter moaned.

"Howard," Peggy called to the front. "Where are we going?"

In the background, Peter started slumping in his seat, moaning about how unfair life was.

"To the safe house, my dear. Might as well finish the journey." Howard answered.

The group in the back went back to light mockery until they arrived. Steve, Peggy and Peter were the last to climb out. Steve jumped down and helped Peggy out first. When Peter got the edge he saw the lack of shoes and now red socks. Peter just smiled sheepishly as Steve helped him down and helped him inside.

It was a nice house but the living room was a little cramped with them all inside. Steve decided to talk to Peggy privately.

After much kissing they got around to talking. Steve talked about how strange it was, waking up in the modern world, how they had tried to ease him into it but he had seen it as a trick. How there had been endless cars, throngs of people and no shortage of bright screens.

Peggy told him about how she found out she was pregnant. She had explained the week she hadn't left her room out of mourning and then how she had all but slapped herself and was working with others to create Hydra hunting parties. There were even discussions of creating a new national security sector with the single objective of fighting the likes of Hydra and others who wished harm on the mass population. Steve had smiled knowingly but didn't give anything away.

Then Steve had a thought, not completely out of the blue, but something that had been put to the back of his mind during his time in the past.

He got on one knee and looked Peggy in the eyes.

"I know we can't be together forever," He started. "But I want to be with you while I can. I don't want our child to be an outcast, born out of wedlock* and I want to ask you this so I don't have the chance to regret it. Peggy, will you marry me."

Peggy had a short intake of breath and Steve looked a little downcast.

"I'm sorry I don't have a ring." Steve fumbled with his hands nervously.

"Yes." Peggy whispered. Steve's hearing picked it up though. He heard every letter clearly and was overjoyed.

It was agreed that they would ask Howard to help.

Before they concluded their talk, Peggy took both of Steve's hands.

"I know that you're not staying," she sighed. "And I have a feeling you're marrying me mainly for the baby-"

Steve looked like he was about to protest but Peggy raised a hand.

"- I have wanted this before you died and now I will have my chance. I can see in your eyes you're not sure about this but I want this." Peggy said. "Just promise me one thing."

"Anything." Steve breathed.

"When you go back, your part will be done." Peggy said trying to sound confident. "When you wake up in the future, I will have passed and you will be a widower."

Steve hated the sound of that but Peggy stopped him from speaking, again.

"Promise me you will move on. You will have surpassed me and I want you to have a life. I have this life, with our friends," She moved their hands to her stomach. "With our family. You must promise me that you will live a life after it all. With Peter and with those who you choose to start life with again."

Steve nodded.

Steve asked to talk to Peter alone when he didn't think his voice would crack.

"What happens now?" Peter asked nervously when they both sat down.

"What do you think's going to happen?" Steve asked.

"Well, I've got to go back at some point and-"

"I've got to go back too, Pete." Steve said softly. Peter looked at him blankly.

"I thought you might want to st-stay?" Peter pressed.

"I do," Steve admitted. "But my place is not here, it's with you. And I don't regret that. I'm not forcing myself to choose between you and Peggy. Peggy has her family and friends here. In our time, I have you and you got me. You can't get rid of me that easy, punk."

Peter gave a soft smile and nodded.

"We'll leave tomorrow morning. I'm going to ask Howard a favour and then I'm going to bed." Steve yawned, "When we get back, we'll destroy all the time travel equipment."

"What's the favour?" Peter asked as they stood up.

"I've asked Peggy to marry me. I wanted to ask her before but couldn't, even if it's just for an hour." Steve said with a sad smile. "Now come on, bed! Before you collapse."

Peter nodded and allowed Steve to lead him to an empty bedroom. Steve helped the tired teen strip to his underwear, cataloguing each and every bruise. He saw bruises on Peter's chest in the shape of boot tips. There was also a fading blue light where he had been shot and then his horribly cut and blistered feet.

He sat with Peter, stroking his hair until the teen fell asleep. Most other boys his age would be mortified but right now, Peter didn't care.

Peggy stood outside the door.

"You really do love him, don't you?" she asked softly.

"He's a part of you. He's my family." Steve said standing up.

"Nothing I say can convince you to stay, can it?" Peggy said sadly.

"I'm sorry." Steve said shaking his head. Peggy nodded solemnly and pulled herself together.

"Howard has agreed to go out at first light and grab the priest from the nearby town. He's also going to the jewellers." Peggy huffed. "He wants to pick out our rings."

Steve laughed and followed Peggy to the bedroom they would share. It was only right they spent the night together.

"Steve," Peggy asked before falling asleep. "Why did you stay?"

"I owe my best girl a dance, it might as well be our wedding dance." Steve said kissing her goodnight.

The next morning was slow. Breakfast was quiet but everyone was happy for Steve and Peggy. Howard had left before the others woke up. He came back at around ten. In that time Peter had been taught three different card games and lost at all of them

Howard came back with a dishevelled Priest. The man looked confused but willing.

Peggy took the priest aside and explained the situation as best as she could, asking only for the bare minimal of the ceremony.

Howard pulled Steve over to his side and finally had the chance to quiz him on the world he now called home.

"I hear I have a son. Is he anything like me?"

"You do. Um…"

"So these touch pads, can clothing be worn or is it just skin contact?"

"I'm not su-"

"And internet. How does it work?"

"Peter's probably better to as-"

"Do I die old or young?"

"Well, I think you shou-"

"And my company, is my son really a peace hippy?"

"No, he's just-"

The questioning went on for an hour! Howard followed Steve around as he started preparing lunch. Using ideas and skills he picked up in the modern world, Steve tried to make a dish for his friends that was different to what they were used to. Sadly he only had a small array of food to work with.

Peter got bored of losing and decided to listen in on Steve's interrogation. Howard didn't seem to care about getting proper answers, he just wanted to get out all his questions. His mind must have been swamped with them.

Peggy finally came back with the priest and kicked Howard out of the kitchen. Instead, Howard decided to go back to questioning Peter, picking up where they were yesterday.

After Steve told everyone food was almost ready, Howard lowered his voice and fiddled around his pocket.

"I've shown these to your gran – great grandparents but I thought you should hold them in the ceremony." Howard said pulling a small, blue, velvet covered box out of his pocket.

Peter took it and looked inside. There were two shiny silver rings rested inside, snugly fitted into the box and held there by alcoves that held them in place. Peter gently picked one of the rings up and studied it. On the front he saw the word 'love'. He felt more carvings inside and had a look.

"Through the ages." He muttered softly.

"I thought it fit." Howard shrugged.

Peter raised an eyebrow.

"I didn't think Starks did emotional stuff." Peter said sceptically.

"And I didn't know time travel was possible." Howard countered.

Steve called them over for lunch breaking off any further conversation. There were loud thuds as the soldiers all got to their feet and made their way to collect a plate.

Sadly the table was only small, it could fit a maximum of five people around its circular surface. Peggy led the priest over to the table and they dug in. The others shifted arm chairs and sofas or sat on the floor so that they sat in a dysfunctional circle.

Peggy finished first followed by Steve. They both abandoned the living room to go into separate rooms and make themselves vaguely more presentable. The others got up and started cleaning up. Jacques pushed Peter out the room and the teen followed after Peggy. He knocked on her door.

"Come in." Came the call.

Peter walked in and saw Peggy trying to get creases out of her army blazer with vigorous rubbing.

"Do you need a hand?" Peter asked, watching the frustration increase on Peggy's face.

"That's sweet," Peggy said, giving up her task and smiling at Peter. "But don't worry about me."

Peter just rolled his eyes and walked in, shutting the door behind him.

"I may be a guy, but I do know that most girls like a bit of fuss and pampering on their wedding." Peter huffed. "You may be tough, but it's your wedding, let me help."

Peggy just gave him a sad smile and collapsed on the bed. Her hair was rumpled, she'd removed her make up last night and had no spare and her clothes were torn and muddy even though she did her best to remove it.

"You said this is a safe house right?" Peter asked.

Peggy only nodded.

"How many people have used it?" He questioned, making a quick inspection of the beige coloured room. There was a double bed, a mirror with a small dressing table and a chest of drawers.

"Oh, probably quite a few." Peggy shrugged.

"Then they probably left something behind." Peter said, moving into action.

He started rummaging through the drawers and found a variety of clothing. Most of it was military and the bottom two draws held only weapons. His most successful find was a clean white shirt in a ladies small which looked like it would fit Peggy perfectly.

Peter chucked it onto the bed and went through any and all drawers he could find before excusing himself and taking a large men's shirt into Steve's room. He barged in and found Steve attempting to clean out the stains from the shirt he had worn to the past.

Steve looked up at the intruder and got a face full of white.

"Try this." Peter said before he got to work examining all the draws in here. This room had a wardrobe which Peter eagerly opened. Inside it had a mix of trousers and skirts. Although many were military material, Peter felt he hit jackpot when he found a soft, knee length, black skirt. He also found a belt and a fresh pair of tights.

Steve walked over and started looking at the trousers. Peter left him inspecting the range of sizes and headed into the bathroom. There was a brush and some left over lipstick and face powder. Peter had seen Gwen with some of this stuff and a make-up brush. He found one with a thick handle and chunks of the brush missing but it would do.

He then went back into Peggy's room and found the woman attempting to flatten her hair with her hand and brush through it with her fingers.

Peter dumped his findings on the bed. Peggy wandered over and inspected the lipstick. She opened and closed it before moving onto the powder and then the skirt. Testing it up against her waist, Peggy did some twirls and then looked up at Peter. She held the skirt in one hand and rushed up to him.

"Thank you." She whispered, pulling him into a tight hug.

Peter averted his eyes while she put on the skirt and tights and then pulled the woman over to the bed. Peggy could still see into the mirror and began applying lipstick with practiced delicacy. Peter then picked up the brush and started doing his best to untangle his great grandmother's knotty hair.

"You seem to know what you're doing." Peggy laughed, picking up the powder and make up brush.

"What? With a hair brush?" Peter asked. "Even I use one occasionally."

Peggy just laughed again and Peter understood.

"I've watched my girlfriend try to get ready sometimes. She fusses about the place and tries to look nice." Peter explained. "I think it's silly, to me, she always looks gorgeous."

"So you tell her to sit down?" Peggy asked, completely interested in the modern way of romance.

Peter just laughed.

"Not when she's in that state, no. I slyly suggest she stops and then expertly manoeuvre her to the chair in her room." Peter said. "I give her a brush and let her take out her frustration that way before trying to find what she might want. It's normally just putting away a bunch of stuff she pulled out and saying 'you would look great in this'."

"And what does she say?" Peggy probed.

"Well, sometimes she agrees, compliments my fashion sense and gets changed. Or she laughs," Peter put a high pitched voice. "Oh, Peter, you're a disaster."

Peggy coughed as she tried to hold in her laughter.

"Other times she throws her brush at me and tells me to wait outside." Peter shrugged.

"Tells you?" Peggy asked with a raised eyebrow.

"More like orders," Peter nodded at the memory. "And I tend not to argue. When she gets like that it's best to do what she says."

Peggy smiles warmly at Peter in the mirror and he smiles back.

Once her hair is done, Peter tells Peggy all about Gwen. He tells her the embarrassing tale of when they first spoke, how she thought he might be brain damaged and his embarrassing flusters and stutters did _not_ help. Then he explained how he had dated her and when she had first met the team. He even explained about the completely mortifying time that she had screamed at him when he had first moved into the tower.

Peggy's nerves had calmed with every tale and soon she didn't feel so scared about marrying Steve. Yes, it meant she would lose him, but this way, he was hers, for as long as she lived and, as it seemed, beyond.

Peter quickly excused himself when Gabe came upstairs and told everyone they needed to be ready soon. He walked into Steve's room and found his great grandfather studying himself in the mirror.

"You ready?" Peter asked.

Steve's head spun round. He hadn't noticed Peter come in.

"How do you look so calm?" Steve asked grumpily.

"It's not my wedding." Peter pointed out with a smile.

Steve huffed and tried to make his short hair look styled. Of course it didn't do much and he gave up shortly after.

Peter walked over and put a warm hand on Steve's arm.

"It's going to be fine." He said softly.

Steve turned around and looked proudly at Peter.

"I'm sorry you had to go through this, Peter." Steve said. "I'm sorry you're hurt and I'm sorry you had to be scared."

Peter wanted to say something but Steve just cut him off.

"But I don't regret this happening." Steve finished. "I don't regret you meeting my friends, and I don't regret this."

Peter smiled back and wrapped his arms around the older man.

"Thanks for coming for me." Peter mumbled.

"I always will."

Gabe came up to collect them both. Steve went down first after ruffling Peter's matted hair. Peter went to check on Peggy quickly and gave himself a quick go with the brush. It just caused Peggy to grin when his hair stood on end more. He gave up and led the way to the living room. Everything had been moved. All of the chairs were on the sides while the priest stood at the end of the room, next to the table. He had a cross placed next to him and was talking to Steve. The others were sat on the floor like school children. They all stopped and stood when Peggy came in.

Ignoring the formalities of music and an aisle, Peggy walked through the clump of men and stood by Steve. Peter followed after, double checking that he still had the rings with him.

Peggy looked beautiful. Steve obviously thought so too.

It was a quick ceremony. The couple both shed tears and the furniture was moved even further to the side so the couple could dance. Jacques tuned into the radio just as a slow song started playing.

The others formed a ring around the couple and watched as the seventy year old fossil and his _now_ wife shared their long awaited dance. Dum Dum had tried to wolf whistle but Peter had elbowed him. When the next song came on, Dum Dum dragged Peter onto the dance floor and spun the teen around, just to annoy him. In the end it became a big joke and everyone was having a great time.

It turned out, Howard had also found a camera and the priest took a few photos of the couple, the couple with Peter and then the entire group.

Too soon it was time to say goodbye. Steve handed Peter the camera and made him grip Steve's arm so that they touched skin to skin. Steve set the dials so they would arrive on the same day he left.

"Remember," Steve said finally, "You're all heroes in the future."

"So they don't remember the drinking and gambling?" Dum Dum said, attempting a joke. Steve let out a breathy laugh.

"Bye guys," Peter waved. "Bye Grandma."

Then Steve pressed the button.

As the blue started spreading over their skin Steve looked at his friends and said his parting words.

"Go to the facility you found Peter at tomorrow. You'll find a gift." And then they vanished.

The next day the Howling Commandoes and Peggy made their way to the base. A man was lying near the entrance of the base unconscious with a bloody nose. He had PER DEGATON written on his forehead.

In his hand were photos. They were clear, coloured photos from the day before. There was another photo that hadn't been taken the day before. It showed Peter sitting on a blue carpet holding open an old photo album and posing dramatically as he stared at the picture. It was the same picture in her office. Written on the picture were the words 'told you so!' causing Peggy to laugh.

 **1960**

Peggy had been sitting with her cup of tea trying to do the crossword one morning when she got a phone call. It was how she ended up wrapped in her warmest clothes standing on ice and snow. Howard was jumping with joy next to her.

Beneath their feet was a frozen Steve looking like he was sleeping.

"Leave him." Peggy ordered sadly.

"What?!" Howard shouted. "You must be joking, what about Katherine and-"

"No, Peter needs him more." Peggy said. Howard grumbled something under his breath before storming back to his jet. Peggy knelt down in the snow. She could feel her ring under her glove. She kissed her hand and pressed it into the ice.

"Look after him for me, my darling." She said.

Peggy (Rogers) Carter stood and walked away, going back to her own family.

 ***Back then, having a child when not married was considered strange. To the highly religious, it was an insult. I have nothing against it.**

 **Note for Peggy: Before anyone hates on me for making Peggy feminine, she is a woman, she is getting married to the man she loves, she is allowed to stop being badass for like a day. She'll probably kick the howlies if they try to tease her about it.**

 **So, Merry Christmas, Happy New Year and see you next time!**

 **PS. If you can't be bothered with a proper review, please just tell me ?/10. Thank you!**


End file.
